Bedtime
by XFangHeartX
Summary: Exactly as it says on the title. Modern AU. InuKag Family Fluff. Read and review, and no flames or hate, please!


Bedtime

* * *

Inuyasha © Rumiko Takahashi

Story and OCs © Me

* * *

Summary- The family's nighttime routine. Modern AU.

* * *

"Kids! Time to get ready for bed!"

This call came from Kagome, who stood on the back porch of the house. It was just about twilight time when she came outside to bring in her younger son and daughter, who were outside playing in the backyard. Naturally, Yamako and Sanka groaned in disdain, as all young children do when they didn't want to go to bed.

"It's not fair, Mom!" Yamako whined. "We're not even tired!"

"Yeah, can't we stay up a little more, like Ichi gets to?" asked Sanka. "Pretty please?"

"You kids heard your mother," Inuyasha spoke up while holding little Izayoi in his arms, the toddler blinking sleepily as she lied against her daddy's shoulder. "Bed. Besides, you have school tomorrow."

With a huff, Yamako and Sanka both headed inside while Inuyasha sighed and shook his head.

"I have no idea where they get this attitude from," he muttered, causing Kagome to glance at him, incredulously, which he noticed from his peripheral eye. "What?"

"Nothing," Kagome replied with a roll of her eyes as she headed inside, as well.

XXX

They say that bath time was supposed to be a time to relax and reflect on the day's events...not with Inuyasha and Kagome's kids, it wasn't.

As soon as Ichiro was done with his shower and got out of the bathroom, things went crazy right away. Yamako and Sanka were splashing each other in the tub and they even splashed Kagome, a little bit. In spite of herself, however, she couldn't help laughing at how much fun they were having. Of course, she eventually had to put an end to it because for one thing, it was getting late, and for another, she didn't want another incident where someone accidentally splashed bubbles into somebody's eyes, again.

After that, it was the twins' turn. Izayoi pretty much sat still in the tub while Inuyasha washed her. It was Usagi who always had trouble sitting still and not splash about in the tub. It actually came to a point where Kagome had to come in and wash the younger of the twins in a separate tub of her own.

Once bath time was over, the water was mopped up from the floor, and the kids were all dressed up in their PJs, it was time to brush their teeth.

"How come we all have to brush our teeth, anyway?" asked Yamako as he wore his favorite Iron Man PJs and held his green toothbrush.

"Because if you don't, your grownup teeth aren't gonna be strong enough to stay in your mouth," Kagome answered as she got Izayoi all dressed up in her purple onesie. "You don't wanna get a cavity like your brother did, last week."

"Which cost a fortune, by the way," Inuyasha spoke up while brushing Izayoi's hair.

"Since when was my dental hygiene part of the conversation?" Ichiro asked as he walked in, wearing just a plain white T-shirt and dark blue boxers, a scowl of irritation on his face.

"Oh, Ichi, hush," Kagome chided while Sanka, who was wearing her Hello Kitty PJs, giggled teasingly at her oldest brother.

"Watch it, missy," Ichiro glared, even though he had this grin on his face that showed that he was just teasing, too, which caused the family to laugh a bit.

Soon, with teeth brushed, hair brushed, pajamas and other manner of bed clothing on, and any other bathroom business is taken care of (Inuyasha expressly stated that even if no one needed to go, they had to go anyway to avoid accidents in bed), Yamako and Sanka were soon in their room, climbing into their beds. Yamako laughed as he bounced up and down on his mattress while making airplane noises, which made his sisters giggle as they watched him.

"Hey, come on, now," said Inuyasha as he walked in. "It's bedtime, not airplane time."

"Aww, come on, Dad!" Yamako complained. "We're not tired, yet!"

"Daddy, can we have a story?" Sanka asked.

"Okay, let's see," Inuyasha replied as he went over to the bookshelf, trying to see what story he should read. "Hmm...no, read that one last night...uh...oh!" He then pulled out a storybook from the shelf. "Here we go! I don't think I read this one to you guys, yet."

Soon, he was sitting in between Yamako and Sanka as he read them the story of a demon who fell in love with a princess and how he protected her from evil demons who wanted to eat her.

"This kinda sounds like you and Mommy, Daddy," Sanka pointed out.

"It kinda does, huh?" Inuyasha inquired as he looked down at the book and continued to read. With every page and every detail he narrated, he made the story sound as if he had lived through it, causing his kids to watch him, hooked on every word he said. Even Ichiro was listening in, leaning against the doorframe while Riki sat behind him, wagging his tail with pricked ears alert and pointed toward Inuyasha. Kagome smiled as she held the twins in her arms.

Soon, the story ended with the demon and the princess living happily ever after in their castle after they both defeated the evil warlord.

"I like this story," said Sanka.

"Oh, yeah?" Inuyasha asked. "Why's that?"

"Because the demon and the princess got married," Sanka replied. "Just like you and Mommy."

"Didn't you save Mom from some crazy guy, a long time ago?" asked Yamako. "What was his name, again?"

"It doesn't matter," Inuyasha replied. "All you kids need to know is that your mother and I earned our happily ever after."

Kagome smiled at her husband, who glanced over at her and winked, which caused her to giggle in that warm, bubbly way that he loved so much.

Once the story was over, the kids were in bed, all tucked under the covers...and just as a precautionary measure, Kagome turned on the nightlight next to Yamako's bed, then planted a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight, honey," Kagome whispered.

"Goodnight, Mom," Yamako replied as he nestled under the covers, just as his mother went over to give Sanka a little hug and a kiss, then gave the girl her plush kitty.

"Goodnight, Mommy," Sanka said with a tired little yawn.

"Nighty-night, bug," Kagome whispered as she soon turned off the light and walked out of the room, leaving the door open just a crack. After that, she went to take a quick peek into Ichiro's room. Somewhere among the piles of dirty clothes on the floor and the discarded cups of instant ramen on his desk, she could see her teenage son lying strewn on his bed, already fast asleep with his stomach exposed. A pool of drool formed on his pillow from his gaping mouth, from which emerged a loud snore. Riki was lying beside him, legs twitching in his slumber as the dog dreamed of chasing the cat that belonged to the neighbors next door.

Kagome could only chuckle in amusement before whispering "Goodnight, Ichi", then closing his bedroom door.

As she entered the hallway, she found Inuyasha walking out of the twins' room, having just finished tucking them in, himself.

"Izzy and Usa are asleep," he whispered.

"I'm surprised Usagi even got to sleep," Kagome said. "You know how restless she can be."

"Tell me about it," Inuyasha replied before he gave her a fang-showing grin. "So...downstairs? On the couch? Maybe a movie?"

Kagome chuckled before she soon turned and headed down the stairs, and Inuyasha followed after her.

After a while, they were sitting in the living room, Inuyasha sitting on the right side of the couch while Kagome sat in his lap, her head resting on his chest, which gave off a low rumble that caused her to exhale softly through her nose. They were watching _Beauty and the Beast: Diamond Edition_ on Blu-Ray and had just gotten to the part where Belle and the Beast were about to dance together.

As the movie went on, Kagome turned her gaze up to Inuyasha, who glanced down at her with those smoldering golden yellow eyes of his and he couldn't help but smirk as he looked at her.

"What's up?" he asked.

"...Nothing," Kagome answered. "Just thinking about how much I love the kids...and you."

Inuyasha's eyes softened before he cupped his beautiful wife's chin and tilted it up at just the perfect angle...then he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Kagome moaned softly as she found herself pinned against the couch, her body grinding up against her husband's...

And as for the rest...well...let's just say that their bed was going to be empty that night.

* * *

Short but sweet, I'd say. ^^

And for those wondering, Yamako's referring to the events of Red Strings.

Review, please!


End file.
